señor de la muerte en un mundo diferente x
by deisbel
Summary: En esta historia el Momonga llega al mundo de marvel pero en la época de la segunda guerra mundial en el tiempo del suero del super soldado pero también sucederán varios sucesos alrededor de la historia donde Momonga cambie de mundo o dimensión.
1. Chapter 1

Un señor de la muerte en un nuevo mundo

Bueno no soy dueño ni del señor supremo ni del mago de la muerte que no quiere una cuarta vez esto es mi primer escrito no se molesten si escribí algo que no tiene consistencia o algún error me lo hacen saber y por cierto voy a cambiar el inicio De Overlord.

Bueno hola esta es mi primera historia y sé que talvez no sea tan buena como otras pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo soy un gran fan del ser supremo él investigó las novelas ligeras los ains de esta historia o momonga va a tener la personalidad de la princesa Vampiro del País Perdido que es una historia aparte una historia contada por el mismo creador pero un ains llegando 200 años antes bueno los que la leyeron saben a qué me refiero el ains de esta historia no depende de nasarik por que no llego a ese mundo a nasarik y bueno voy hacer algo similar pero diferente solo adaptare a ains su personalidad.

Pero aquí ains va tener unas estatuas pequeñas para saber que guardián llevara a otro mundo el mago de la muerte que no quiere una cuarta vez solo que los eventos serán 20 años antes de que llegue el grupo de estudiantes se lo suficiente de esta novela también bueno solo hasta el capítulo o capítulo 175 porque todavía no la traducción al inglés o al español pero bueno haré que sea como si hubiéramos cambiado pero lo que haré será un poco la terminación de leer hasta que salgan los demás capítulos en inglés y esperare el volumen 14 de overlord haré que esta historia sea del ser supremo que valla acompañado de demiurge y actor de pandora porque me agrada demiurge y actor de pandora más actor de pandora me parece un personaje de la hostia porque tienen poco protagonismo aunque actor de pandora sea muy dramático es divertido y demiurgo tiene su personalidad que también nos da buenos momentos llega al mundo de Landa no me acuerdo como se llama ese mundo creo que si es Landa bueno dejémoslo así y ya digamos que así se llama jajaja no me reclamen por eso bueno empecemos la historia.

PROLOGO

Un día en la tumba de nazarik más específico el último día del cierre nos encontramos con un señor supremo en su trono pensando que llegará después de que termine el juego.

Momonga: [suspiro] bueno fue una buena situación, me había gustado estar más tiempo aquí amenos este día paso casi normal sin ningún incidente.

Momonga: Creo que visitare un actor de pandora tomare algunos objetos mundiales para salir de aventura una última ves Creo que visitare un actor de pandora y demiurgo tampoco tienen mucho que hacer más que cuidar su piso y la tesorería bueno miremos que haremos en esa mazmorra y que estamos combatiendo con jugadores buenos tomamos el objeto de refugio para revivir por si acaso y el objeto de albedo.

Momonga: Antes de salir podría tomar el anillo de loki para tomar forma humana y el actor de pandora puede tomar forma de tocarme para tener un poco de suerte al salir y no tener molestos encuentros con otros humanos en el juego.

Momonga: Demiurgo será muy útil por su inmunidad al fuego en esta mazmorra hay demasiados ataques de fuego utilizarlo de escudo no usar mal.

1 minutos después [Oigan un minuto solo en traer demiurge y actor de pandora y momonga tiene el hechizo de Puerta así que puede estar donde esa instantáneamente.

Escena retrospectiva

Ya en la mazmorra de ragnarok o un panteón en el que los dioses mismos no son eternos, sino que algún día serán derrotados, en el Ragnarök.

Una mazmorra que momonga encontró cuando conquistaba un gremio de bajo nivel cuando iba de regreso lo encontrado por error cuando era perseguido por un grupo de 15 jugadores de nivel 100 logro encontrar la mazmorra el mismo momonga los hizo pensar que había entrado en contacto hechizo de [ Invisibilidad completa] [Datos Falsos] y [Perfecto Incognoscible] para esconderse de ellos pero se dio cuenta del daño por fuego en la entrada era arrasador destruyo a los jugadores instantáneamente esa trampa de fuego causaba muerte instantánea a los humanos, asgardianos,enanos y elfos luego que murió el grupo de jugadores invocar un demonio de clase baja para probar las trampas aparecerán los demonios afectados el paso libre pero no sabía sobre el jefe de mazmorra no tenía ninguna información por lo cual llevarse las pertenencias de los jugadores pero se percató que tuvieron un ítem de clase mundial Graeae que les quito de sus pertenencias aunque los jugadores mandaron mensajes de que se los devolviera aunque dos horas después de que se hayan enviado a la tumba entregaron todas sus pertenencias dándose cuenta de que momonga el jefe de gremio seguía jugando sin importar que el motivo a darles sus pertenencias en cofres de cambio que momonga agradeció ellos le dijeron cuando salieron YGGDRASIL II lo buscarían y se la devolución era como un desafío para otro encuentro más adelante.

Nota: Graeae como se desconoce lo que hace en la novela investigue en la mitología griega voy a decir que al usuario al dar cualquier tipo de preguntarse la información exacta y voy a decir que es una bola de cristal en un pequeño cetro plateado incluso la información exacta de todos los objetos de un gremio, miembros de gremio sus estadísticas exactas trampas del gremio debilidades de un jugador, fuerzas del jugador a cierto elemento

Fin del Flashback

Momonga: Se siente raro hablar solo bueno son unos momentos buenos es gracioso recordarlo Jajaja algún día nos volveremos a ver en YGGDRASIL II bueno con demiurge esto será más fácil.

Después de unos 15 minutos de pasar trampas de fuego que no le hacían daño a demiurge y algunos monstruos con ataque de fuego y de muerte instantánea para los cuales momonga tomaba el daño ya que es inmune a la muerte instantánea y actor de pandora en la apariencia de touch me atacando a los monstruos llegando a la puerta del jefe de mazmorra usando ítem de curación y regeneración de mana.

Al abrir la puerta el jefe de la mazmorra era el lobo Fenrir.

El terrible hocico de este lobo que como ataque principal era abrir tanto, que la parte inferior de su quijada raspará contra la tierra y la parte superior de su quijada ejercerá presión contra el cielo.

Y también lanzara llamas bailarán en sus ojos y saltarán de sus fosas nasales hacia el jugador.

También ataques con su cola y garras y ataques de energía negativa.

Momonga comenzó con un hechizo de súper nivel Panteón por los niveles de karma creando un grupo de "Querubín Gatekeeper" de nivel 90 gracias al báculo del gremio Ains Ooal Gown sino serian de nivel 80 en la batalla también uso un hechizo de noveno nivel undeath ejército para mantenerlo distraído y usar uno de los cuernos del general duende más creación de no muerto de nivel medio creando 4 caballeros de muerte con esas invocaciones no pensaba que asierran daño si no es de ayuda como simples escudos de carne para pandora actor y demiurge ataquen y preparar el ataque de súper nivel Iä Shub-Niggurath haciendo un hechizo de tiburón tornado antes del Iä Shub-Niggurath para la muerte de los goblins y los ángeles y undeath ejército ya que el hechizo Iä Shub-Niggurath tarda un poco en hacer en efecto.

Después de todo logro bajarle con el ataque de invocaciones le bajaran más del 70% del HP luego de la muerte de todas las invocaciones el hechizo de Iä Shub-Niggurath invoco a 3 Dark Young que son no muerto con un gran HP y resistencia infligiendo más daño y tomando el daño del jefe de mazmorra al terminar de derrotar al jefe Momonga, Demiurgo y Actor de Pandora ganado la habilidad de superar límites que le dio el nivel 101 a los 3 a Momonga le dio la habilidad única mejora de no muerto y habilidades de comandante de no muertos y mejoras en invocador que aumenta el nivel de sus invocaciones,pero en cambio cuando reviso las estadísticas de Actor de Pandora se dio cuenta que su habilidad de doppelgänger había subido a tal punto que copiaba el 95% de las habilidades del usuario lo cual a Momonga se empujó a casi un llorar de felicidad y al ver a Demiurge al cual reviso y le hizo pequeños cambios por los cuales en su historia que era 100% leal a Momonga ya que su creador fue destruido y Momonga lo crió como un hijo con Actor de Pandora y sus estadísticas subieron lo cual hizo que tuvo el hechizo de súper nivel pandemonio y dándole habilidades de rey demonio.

En todo eso se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11:59 casi llegando al fin del juego llego a la tesorería con el actor de pandora y demiurgo sintiendo la felicidad pero en eso vio la hora.

11:59 con 49 segundos

Momonga pensó bien hasta aquí llegamos fue bueno llegar hasta este final pasando los últimos momentos con mi creación con todo lo que juntamos, todo por lo que luchamos y por lo que pasamos fue divertido

58

59

00

01

02

Momonga: pero que a pasado aquí acaso se prolongó el cierre o talvez no lo cerraron hoy

FIN DE PROLOGO

Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo otro dia subo el siguiente capitulo hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**La llegada al primer mundo**

Va ya sé cómo hacerlo este primer volumen va ser de cuanto unos 10 o 15 capítulos lo empecemos en los marvel para que Momonga, Demiurgo y Actor de Pandora incrementen su poder lo suficiente para que cuando lleguen a Death March y the death mage who doesn't want a fourth time no los agarren como trapeadores encima se terminara en cierta Parte JEJEJEJE soy malo pero bueno esto lo empiezo según se de los comics y novelas bueno saludos a todos.

Lo que tengo pensado hacer es que primero vallan donde marvel de marvel llevarlo a the death mage who doesn't want a fourth time, de ahí llevarlo death march, de ahí llevarlo a gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri y bueno voy a poner diferentes animes solo que no se con cuales seguir después de gate pero para llegar ahí tendría que escribir primero 60 capítulos no se o un poco menos.

Capítulo 1 Que acaba de pasar

**Momonga**: Queeee no me esperaba esto no puede ser.

**Demiurge**: Señor Momonga que sucede, algo acaba de ocurrir.

**Actor de Pandora**:"Mein Schopfer que sucede"

**Momonga**:[Pensamientos]acaso acaban de actualizar el juego no los personajes no son tan reales espera porque no puedo acceder al menú o puedo enviar mensaje a alguien mas espera voy a ver lo demás de la tumba pero ….

**Momonga**: Queeee no puedo acceder al resto de la tumba

**Demiurge**: aparecer los únicos pisos que no se afecto es la sala del trono mi señor.

**Momonga**:[Pensamientos]creo que solo los pisos con ítems de clase mundiales se salvaron pero eso significa que la tumba ya no está en su sitio natural debería ir con los guardianes amenos cuento el octavo piso que es el que tiene la mejor defensa pero esto me hace pensar si viene con parte de nasarik en otro lado tiene que estar esa parte de nasarik el inconveniente es como me llevaría nasarik del lado donde quedo a [Supresor de emociones] Espera mis emociones desaparecieron bueno soy un no muerto creo que se van así nomas espera tampoco puedo comer esto es el momento más triste de mi vida nasarik en partes amenos tengo parte de nasarik y la tesorería sobretodo la tesorería todo lo que recolectamos aquí esta y viendo que este es un nuevo mundo lugar o lo que sea tenemos que actuar desde las sombras subimos muchas estadísticas superaron el nivel 100 creo que podemos subir de nivel pero como .

**Actor de Pandora**: Padre creo que deberíamos investigar si estamos aquí no significa que nasarik callo en otra parte.

**Momonga** : iremos a investigar esta isla primero activaremos el ítem de clase mundial en esta isla para evitar el ojo del mundo y tendremos que colocar algunas trampas para que nadie pueda entrar Actor de Pandora tenemos algunos materiales para hacer barcos de guerra o buques de guerra.

**Actor de Pandora**: Mi señor tenemos 10 pergaminos para barcos de guerra de nivel 35 y tenemos 4 para buques de guerra de nivel 52.

**Demiurge**: Ho mi señor que gran idea no me esperaba más del que me crio después de la muerte de mi creador.

**Momonga**:[Pensamiento]Heeeee[Supresor de emociones]solo cambie un poco su historia para verme más genial ante sus ojos perdóname Ulbert solo escribí eso porque tenía tiempo de mas en la tumba me tome a como mucho unos 5 minutos en leer su programa y otros 5 para agregarle algo solo puse en sus escritos(Momonga el líder de gremio después de la muerte de ulbert se lanzó a garras y espada en una lucha para proteger el legado de ulbert su hijo demiurgo en la batalla más infernal donde utilizaron el maldito objeto de clase mundial Longinus que al ser usado borra el jugador de toda la fase de la tierra dejando a Momonga contra 20 jugadores de nivel 20 Momonga se las ingenio utilizo varias invocaciones como pandemonio al comenzar, luego lanzo sharck tornado luego utilizo undeat army luego invoco varios caballeros de la muerte luego con el báculo de Ains Ooal Gonw invoco a los 4 elementales ulbert antes de desaparecer lanzo el hechizo que fortalece a todos los seres malvados o de karma malvado y debilita a los de karma positivo y Momonga activo un ítem de clase mundial Objeto del Mundo que Convoca a los Demonios el cual invoca interminables ejércitos de demonios de nivel medio 40 y alto 80 mientras Momonga rescataba a Demiurgo y derrotaba a los jugadores y ganando todas sus pertenencias ) Bueno algo así sucedió pero realmente no estaba demiurgo cuando sucedió se lo puse en su memoria para recordar a ulbert aunque por ganarle a más de 15 jugadores y yo solo utilizando invocaciones ,el báculo ,algunos consumibles y niveles de XP gane ser una nueva raza de Overlord llamada Supremo Overlord del aprendizaje y la sabiduría es gracioso que lo recibí un día antes que se cierre el juego.

**Momonga:**[Pensamientos]Al principio pensé que era un tontería eso pero luego me di cuenta que no podía usar magia fuera de mi clase incluso los hechizo que no podía utilizar es alegre ya que alrededor de 703 hechizos también puedo utilizar las habilidades especiales de otras razas como utilizar habilidades de dopleganger como crear una copia como shelter o activar una inmunidad al fuego como demiurgo a lo que me di cuenta esta nueva raza de Overlord que soy el único que posee tiene la habilidad de dejar una copia o un cuerpo falso si se destruye uno pasa a otro asi sucesivamente hasta que no tenga cuerpos que habitas puedo cambiar de varios cuerpos aunque la mayoría son los golens de la tesorería aunque no está del todo mal aunque puedo utilizar habilidades de ki de sebas solo son fortalecimientos temporales pero consumen demasiado mana solo utilizo para convertirme en un Overlord dragón esqueleto con mejoras al ataque físico defensa y habilidades raciales aunque solo se activa como por unos 30 minutos pero es muy útil y su enfriamiento es nomas de unos 15 minutos.

**Nota: si sé que esto nunca pero nunca sucedió en la novela ligera y mucho menos en novela web de Overlord solo cambio para que Momonga, Demiurgo, Actor de Pandora no se los revienten en Marvel y este mundo es temporal por 15 capítulos o más** **en búsqueda de todo el mundo de nasarik bueno creo que me tomara más de 15 XDXD y si se preguntan si Momonga tendrá seguidoras y chicas de marvel que quieran que estén con él pues nel tal vez ellas lo amen y todo pero saben cómo es el y no creo que vivan más de 70 o 80 años para que las acepte ojo solo para aceptarlas.**

**Momonga**: Creo que deberíamos investigar este mundo para saber de las nuevas amenazas.

**Demiurgo**: Ho señor tienes un gran inteligencia ni en mil años podría seguir su inteligencia, un líder sabio que toma decisiones y actúa sobre ellas rápidamente. En verdad, un hombre digno del título 'inescrutable.

**Actor de Pandora**: Mein Schöpfer ist ein großer weiser (Mi creador es un gran sabio).

**Momonga**: [Pensamiento] heeeeee mi supresor de emociones se activa solo con escuchar a Actor de Pandora.

**Momonga**: cof cof cof primero inspeccionare un lado de la isla demiurgo ve al norte y Actor de pandora ve al sur yo iré al este y creare a unos no muertos para ir al north oeste.

**Demiurgo:** No, los esquemas de Momonga sama son elaborados y con visión de futuro. No puedo esperar comparar. Y creo que lo que entiendo es solo una parte de sus planes.

**Momonga**: [Pensamientos] No puede ser cuanta es la estima de demiurgo hacia mi [Supresor de emociones] heee que hare si defraudo sus expectativas amenos tengo el suficiente oro para revivir a los guardianes dos veces a cada o mejor dicho solo 4 veces y tengo el ítem de shelter para revivir instantáneamente me gustaría no usarlo en ningún medio puede ser la clave para ganar o para evitar una habilidad de muerte instantánea.

1 hora más tarde

**Momonga**: [Mensaje] Demiurge contacta con actor de pandora y dile que nos reuniremos en la tesorería en 5 minutos y muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

**Demiurgo**: [Mensaje] Momonga sama no soy digno para tus grandiosas palabras sabes tú que mi inteligencia es inferior a la tuya.

**Momonga**: [Mensaje] bueno demiurgo hablamos en la tesorería.

**Demiurgo**: [Mensaje] bueno Momonga sama llamare a actor de pandora para compartir nuestro contenido de investigación.

5 minutos después en la tesorería

Momonga: Lo que descubrí es que estamos en una pequeña o conocida por el nombre el triángulo de las bermudas lo vi por innumerables barcos y aviones estrellados.

**Momonga**: También encontré un mapa de este lugar pero viendo los aviones y los botes estrellados deberíamos estar entre 1940 o 1942.

**Actor de pandora:** Oh mi señor creo que estaríamos por la mitad de la segunda guerra mundial.

**Demiurgo**: A que te refieres con segunda guerra mundial.

**Momonga**: Actor de pandora cuéntale al respecto de la segunda guerra mundial.

**Actor de pandora**: mein Schöpfer (MI creador),esto es un acto que conlleva a todo el mundo entrar en conflicto o guerra padre deberíamos de tener cuidado con las bombas nucleares.

**Momonga**: Tienes razón aunque no nos afectarían ya que la tesoreria y la sala de trono están bajo tierra.

**Demiurgo**: Momonga sama permítame saber que eso que se llama bomba nuclear.

**Momonga**: Es un arma de destrucción masiva puede fácilmente borrar ciudades solo con el contacto con el suelo y son llevadas en aviones o lo que viste esas cosas con alas estrelladas en la isla.

**Demiurgo**: No Como, como era de esperar de Momonga-sama. Alguien como yo no podía esperar siquiera acercarse a él. Es verdaderamente un maestro incomparable y perfecto. Nadie más podría haber dirigido a los Seres Supremos. No puedo evitar envidiar a Actor de Pandora, aunque sea un poco por ser creado por un ser supremo como usted.

Fin hasta aquí quiero que dure no que se acabe rápido así que otro día nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Encontrando un nuevo destino

Va este es el capítulo 2

Va aquí es donde empiezan investigando el mundo saben cómo es Momonga o Ains solo que quiero que él se cambie el nombre después de un evento importante no lo sé pero por ahí ira tirando la cosa las estadísticas actuales de Momonga serían después de derrotar al jefe más la de la clase que obtuvo sería algo así les voy a poner las originales pero al lado le pondré así como un tipo de suma para que puedan ver su incremento y Momonga ,Demiurgo y Actor de Pandora rompieron el límite de nivel así que puede seguir subiendo de nivel así hasta cierto punto hasta que encuentren cierto artefacto jejeje ahí lo verán

**MOMONGA**

HP

60 + 40

MP

Limite Excedido [aquí un que dice excedido es realmente de nivel 115] ahora será 180

Ataque Físico

35 +20

Defensa Física

70 + 15

Agilidad

40 + 20

Ataque Mágico

90 + 25

Defensa Mágica

95 + 30

Resistencia

95 +30

Habilidad Especial

100 + 30

Total

685+ = [Aquí sería algo así] 795+ Ok ahora vamos con demiurgo las estadísticas de estos no van a superar por tanto a momonga porque aquí momonga gano una clase de trabajo y además Momonga está en el nivel 102 por el cambio de mundo aunque no se ha dado cuenta además contemos que Momonga ya tenía puntos por pvp y misiones que hizo con el gremio y estos seria el nivel de demiurgo.

**DEMIURGO **

HP

66 + 8

MP

57 + 20

Ataque Físico

51 +4

Defensa Física

60 + 5

Agilidad

57 + 5

Ataque Mágico

62 +5

Defensa Mágica

66 + 6

Resistencia

100 + 15

Habilidad Especial

100 + 10

Total

619[En total DEMIURGO tiene un total de] 697+

Y ahora si viene lo chido Actor de Pandora él tiene puede copiar el 80% de las habilidades después de derrotar al jefe ahora es el 95% de las estadísticas aunque lo único que cambia es en su estado base.

**ACTOR DE PANDORA**

HP

81 +15

MP

86 + 14

Ataque Físico

43 + 7 (variable)

Defensa Física

45 + 8(variable)

Agilidad

84 +15 (variable)

Ataque Mágico

17 +20(variable)

Defensa Mágica

48 + 20(variable)

Resistencia

39 +20(variable)

Habilidad Especial

100 + 20

Total

543 (variable) 702+ [Pero esto puede cambiar puede ser más dependiendo de quien tome la forma]

Este capítulo es solo de estadísticas


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola como estan lectores_

Creo que nos descontrolamos con esto bueno me descontrole con esto esta lleno de revoltijos pero oigan los

cursos de la historia van a ser muy raros pero van a ser cambiados solo que actor de pandora no me sale su

personalidad me di cuenta de eso me sale poco pero bueno vamos a empezar los eventos justo después de que el

capitán le pusieran el suero del supersoldado hora que entre en escena Momonga en el nuevo mundo en el comic

de capitán y la peli dice que le inyectan el suero 1941 pero se estrella en 1942 vamos a empezar estos cursos

por 1941 con esto escrito empecemos

_Capítulo 3 empezando la invasión _

explicando justo en que momento empieza con capitán y el suero

**Mientras tanto con capitán**

Después de semanas de pruebas, a Rogers se le administró el suero del Supersoldado. Dándole parte del compuesto

de modo intravenoso y otra parte oralmente, Rogers fue bombardeado por "vita-rayos", una combinación especial

de longitudes de onda exóticas (en 1941) de radiación diseñadas para estabilizar y acelerar el efecto del suero

en su cuerpo. Steve Rogers salió de la cámara de los vita-rayos con un cuerpo tan perfecto como puede ser sin

dejar de ser humano. Un espía nazi que había observado el experimento asesinó al Dr. Erskine minutos después de

su conclusión. Erskine murió sin transcribir totalmente la fórmula del Supersoldado a papel, convirtiendo a

Steve Rogers en el único beneficiario de su genio.

**Mientras tanto en la sala del trono**

**Momonogan:**Actor de pandora dime tenemos pergaminos de barcos, navíos y pergaminos para invocar asesinos de 8 bordes.

**Actor de Pandora:**_[Ja, mein großer Gott]"si mi dios"_ahora mismo.

**Momonga:**_[Pensamientos]_ha que verguenza por que sigue hablando en alemán.

**Actor de Pandora**:Mi señor actualmente tenemos un mercenario navales, tenemos amplias reservas de libros

_[Ghost Ship Fleet]_que invoca 30 fragatas(Navío de guardia) de nivel 32, 18 navío de hélice de nivel 35 y 10 buques

de guerra de nivel 60, contamos con una gran cantidad de pergaminos _[Cargo ship]_ que invoca navíos de carga de

nivel 25, en la misma medida pergaminos _[Pirate Explore Ghost Ship]_ de nivel 30 y 400 libros de [Royal ship] que

invoca un navío de tres puntes de nivel 85, en resumen tenemos suficientes materiales para cubrir todo el mar con

la armada más grande para la conquista del mundo.

**Momonga:**Buen trabajo Actor de Pandora ahora mismo mandaremos algunos asesinos de 8 bordes y demonios de sombras yo

enviaré algunos buitres zombie.

**Actor pandora:**_[mein Vater]"Mi padre"_no merezco tus amables palabras.

**Demiurgo:**Ho, ya veo sus planes a futuro son únicos de su gran ser supremo.

**Momonga:**Bueno por los mapas encontrados se parece a un mundo que ya estuve enviaremos algunas de nuestras fuerzas

a algunos lugares estratégicos para investigar ciertos países.

**Demiurgo:**Mi señor Momonga usted es un ser muy sabio pero debo preguntar como es que conoce un mundo similar a este

en sus bastos conocimientos ya previo lo que iba a suceder en este mundo.

**Momonga:**_[Pensamientos]_espera que como le digo mmm tendre que que hacer mi jugada para que no se caigan sus expectativas

de mi.

**Momonga:**Bueno demiurgo lo que pasa que visite un mundo similar así que e previsto parte de lo que va suceder por

eso debemos encontrar la biblioteca de nasarik ahi esta mucha de la información de este mundo bueno por eso

enviaremos a demonios de sombras y a los asesinos de 8 bordes para investigar lo nuevo de este mundo y conseguir

armas de este mundo y e descubierto que las invocaciones son permanentes pero si utilizo cadáveres no gasto mana

y con la evolución de no muertos solo puedo evolucionar no muerto de nivel bajo a nivel intermedio.

**Demiurgo:**Maravilloso deberíamos empezar con los planes de conquistar el mundo.

**Momonga:**_[Pensamientos]_Tienen muchas expectativas además tengo que ser rápido para tomar información del mundo

parece del mundo que vengo pero puede haber alteraciones no se cuantas puede que en este mundo ganen los nazis

o que nunca hubiera segunda guerra bueno tengo que averiguar rápido.

**Momonga:**Demiurgo quiero que comandes las tropas hacia europa quiero que investigues francia y alemania tengo un

presentimiento que algo sucederá ahi asi que informarme con mensaje.

**Demiurgo:**Momonga tengo una pregunta que sucederá con las barreras de idioma.

**Momonga:**_[Pensamientos]_Ahora recuerdo falta solucionar el problema del idioma, me pregunto si los ítem de

traducción si funcionan con todos los idiomas.

**Momonga:**cof,cof,Actor de pandora dime cuantos _[collares de traducción]_ hay y _[lentes de traducción]._

**Actor de pandora:**Mi increíble y sorprendente Momonga-sama actualmente en almacenamiento ha 8 collares de traducción

y 5 lentes de traducción.

**Demiurgo:**Si, entonces con su permiso Momonga-sama me retiro para cumplir su misión.

**Mientras tanto con el capitán**

promocionando bonos para la guerra con el nombre de capitán américa en los comerciales y siendo símbolo de televisión

estadounidense esto sucede antes que desaparezca james Buchanan a como la mayoría lo conocen bucky esto sucede aunque

no lo crean después del entrenamiento de capitán américa fue símbolo televisivo.

**Ahora con Momonga en la sala del trono**

que la tumba solo llego dos partes que eran la sala del trono y la tesorería y también que los cómics

de marvel se basan en nuestro planeta tierra.

**Momonga:**Demiurgo cuanto tiempo para que nuestras tropas arriben en américa, europa y áfrica

Demiurgo: Alrededor de unos menos de una dia para américa y viendo los planes de Momonga-sama las otras tropas llegaron

en una semana me informa como invadimos este mundo.

**Momonga:**Mientras no sepamos nada acerca de los seres que viven en este mundo, solo puedo decir que pueden ser mas débiles que

nosotros pero eso aun no lo sabemos por lo que e visto podemos seguir ganando XP. Por lo que sabemos,

podríamos ser minúsculos débiles en este mundo.

**Demiurgo:**Como, como era de esperar de Ainz-sama. Alguien como yo no podía esperar siquiera acercarse a él. Es verdaderamente

un maestro incomparable y perfecto. Nadie más podría haber dirigido a los Seres Supremos.

ahora las estadísticas de capitan america serian bueno antes de ser el super soldado el seria un humano de nivel

3 o 4 conocemos steve rogers antes de ser un super humano era muy débil pero tenia una gran resistencia y sus

estadísticas con el suero basándose en su fuerza seria de nivel 20 pero sus estadísticas no esta niveladas

por que te diras mi querido padawan no tiene habilidad especial o tiene una casi nula resistencia mágica

5 es mejor que 0 el mp es el mana no tiene y si no tiene mana como realizaria un ataque magico ademas ponte

a pensar que el suero puede saca a alguien tan débil como steve rogers pueda tener fuerza superior a la humana

con el potencial de matar de un golpe a cualquiera ademas cuando era débil tenia una resistencia mayor al

daño físico lo cual cuanto fue inyectado con el suero incremento lo que seria un golpe fatal para cualquier

humano para el capitán solo seria como un juego de niños.

Capitan america con el suero del super soldado

**HP**

15

**MP**

0

**Ataque Físico**

22

**Defensa Física**

20

**Agilidad**

18

**Ataque Mágico**

0

**Defensa Mágica**

5

**Resistencia**

35

**Habilidad Especial**

0

**Total**

115

**Nota.**en el otro capitulo ya se viene lo que esperan si me tarde una semana para subir este capitulo lo

único que puedo decir es que tenia examenes lo siento pero la otra semana tendre mucho tiempo para subir varios

capítulos tal vez uno diario pero bueno hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno hola como estan**

antes que nada un saludo a todos asi que dire lo que are empezaremos justo cuando el capitán américa regresa de salvar a los prisioneros

y regresa con su amigo James Barnes algo que no me queda claro y eso que e visto todas las películas y varios comic es lo del teseracto

se supone que se hundió con el capitán pero tanto en películas como en cómic dice que lo tienen las fuerzas armadas si yo me hacia un revoltijo

maginense _"stan lee"_ el mejor de todos hay que agradecerle muchas cosas y bueno aunque no esta yo pienso ponerlo como cameo a el o homenaje

todos quisimos a stan lee el creo las mejoras historias los mejores personajes se le debe mucho bueno ahora con las historia.

me olvido mencionar no creo o no voy hacer que Momonga obtenga el teseracto si no habría varios sucesos are que intervenga en ciertos

puntos de la historia solo que Momonga van a estar infiltrados en todo y are que aparezca en algunas guerras solo por XP recordemos que los

humanos sin entrenamiento tienen _nivel 10 a 13_ los soldados tienen niveles entre los mutantes los mas fuertes pueden estar entre

_10 o 35_ pero tienen su mayoria de puntos estan de daño tienen bajo HP muy bajo pero bueno también si se preguntan por el nivel de thor y los

otros dioses de asgard sabiendo el daño destructivo de impactos los pondría entre el _nivel 70 y 78 _ y hulk puede ser puro daño y resistencia física

pero tiene nula resistencia mágica el por su daño que va escalando seria de _nivel 55_ y escalando si vieron la pelicula donde separaron a hulk

y bruce banner y hulk no tiene limite el puede escalar en fuerza física hasta el _nivel 110_ pero eso si como nos basamos en la versión normal

tampoco tomaremos la version mas cheta así que el máximo escalado seria de _nivel 80_ la armadura de iron man Hulkbuster esta esta en el_ nivel 75_

pueden tener esos niveles pero no quiere decir que sean débiles de hecho se podría decir que ellos pueden lanzar ataques niveles superiores

a ellos también estoy escribiendo estos detalles por adelantado con eso continuemos.

**Tres meses después con el capitan despues de rescatar a James Barnes**

se le dio la primera misión de capitán américa para detener a la agente del nazi llamado_ cráneo rojo._ Para ayudarle a convertirse en una

contrapartida de _Cráneo Rojo._

Bueno se que escribo poco sobre los acontecimientos del capitán pero es mas para un referencia de como van los cursos de la historia.

**En la Sala del trono**

Momonga:Como estan los reportes de nuestro cuerpo de sigilo que enviamos alrededor del mundo a las potencias

Demiurgo:Los equipos desplegados no han encontrado resistencia en este mundo

notable o habilidades que ameriten mencion ademas ha sido comprobado que los

humanos de este mundo no superan el_ nivel 10_ según los reportes hubo un

científico que creo el suero del supersoldado que incrementa los niveles de

los humanos alrededor de _20 niveles._

**Momonga:**[Pensamiento]EEEEEEEeeeeeee no puede ser un suero que convierte a un humano de nivel 4 en alguien de nivel 25

no puede ser espera dijo que hubo si lo revivimos ese suero solo funcionaria con actor de pando y demiurgo

pero incrementa mucho nuestra fuerza.

**Momonga:**Mmmmm aunque actualmente el esta ahi en la tesorería cuanto tardara para completar el suero de nuevo.

**Demiurgo:**pero según sus palabras de hace unas semanas de no secuestrar personas muy importantes tomamos el cadáver del científico y alguna que

otra persona totalmente desconocida y robamos libros de este mundo y encontramos varias cosas de su agrado y después de revivir al científico

ahora mismo lo tenemos al final de la tesorería desarrollando el suero nos pidió varios materiales para reconstruirlo

solo nos pide que apoyemos con parte de nuestras fuerzas para acabar con la armada nazi[Recuerden capitán américa surge en la segunda

guerra mundial contra los nazis] y si podemos traer a su familia para darle una vida aquí y seguirle dando suministros de comida.

**Momonga:**Ha dado fruto la exploración de este extraño mundo.

**Demiurgo:**Si momonga-sama encontramos que el continente de europa el potencial llamada alemania tiene organizacion llamada Hydra que esta especializada

en armas avanzadas que al parecer el daño que infligen seria de un hechizo de _3 nivel_ pero tienen un arma llamada Avión cohete Cráneo Rojo es un avanzado

prototipo de cohete avión de HYDRA creado por Cráneo Rojo para el transporte y el combate capas de destruir ciudades enteras por lo cual podríamos decir

que su daño estaría en un nivel de hechizo de _nivel 9 o 10_ pero tiene un daño mágico de_ nivel 2_ es mas daño físico por lo que nuestra anulación física contrarrestaria

el daño de su armas también e reafirmado que todavía podemos ganar XP con la muerte de cualquier ser incluso de pequeños animales que no superan el nivel 1 pero al parecer matar humanos de cualquier nivel da mucha XP alrededor de _50 a 100 de XP_ por humano pero según los estándares también obtenemos XP estando cerca

de alguien muera pero se disminuye un _30%_ solo si son personas entrenadas sin asesinarla directamente obtenemos entre _70 y 80 de XP_ cualquier otra

persona nos daría _35 o menos XP y _tambien si alguna de nuestras invocaciones mata algún ser nos da la mitad del XP ganado por el.

**Momonga:**[Pensamientos]Que bueno que se lo basico de mis estudios y lo del juego de yggdrasil y también me parece bien eso de ganar XP de manera pasiva

al estar cerca de una muerte de un humano pero creo que al morir ellos ganamos su energía vital por lo que creo que si ganamos su XP no creo que puedan

ser revividos o tal ves si si este científico era de nivel 7 cuando murió lo revivimos quedo al nivel 2 se pierden alrededor de 5 nivel al revivir pero

absorbi su XP por lo cual si logramos un método para revivir a las personas sin requerir de una [varita de resurrección] podríamos ganar XP pasivamente

pero continuemos con su reporte.

Momonga:Si mal no recuerdo tomaron a varias personas de rango muy bajos que se darían como perdidas o tomaron cadáveres recientes verdad

Demiurgo:Si como usted ordeno solo tomamos cadáveres recientes para nuestra investigación.

Nota:este capitulo es mas para informacion general asi que no se preocupen aqui explique muchas cosas con importancia otro dia seguire con la historia y por cierto no puedo hacer que Momonga robe el teseracto se perdería demasiada historia mas bien terminará con toda la historia se perdería todo lo de capitana marvel los con el futuro grupo de vengadores se perdería el portal que creo loki no habría historia de tanos praticamente se perdieron muchos sucesos are que Momonga en este mundo sea muy cauteloso.


End file.
